Nunca y Jamás
by SerenaKetchum4445
Summary: Serena escribe una carta explicando todo lo que ha pasado...sera su amor correspondido o escapará para no verle mas? Descubranlo en este fic posiblemente si quieren haga un final alternativo...
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA MIS AMORES ESTOS DIAS NO HE PODIDO PUBLICAR POR QUE HE ESTADO MALITA :c BUENO LES DEJO EL FIC GRACIAS POR LEER Y PRONTO PUBLICARE UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE HISTORIA DE UN IMPOSIBLE " DISCLAIRMER : POKÉMON NO ME PERTECE ESTO SOLO ES UN FIC CREADO POR MI SERENAKETCHUM4445 CUALQUIER PARCECIDO ES MERA COINCIDENCIA **

**LES DEJO EL FIC :**

**Nunca y jamás...**

**Capitulo 1-Carta a un amor**

_Cuándo te conocí nunca supe lo que pasaria ni siquiera si te volvería a ver..._

_solo supe que de ti me enamore...de ese amor imposible tan difícil de alcanzar...pero..dicen que no es imposible solo que tarda un poco mas...y asi fue...tiempo después te vi...te encontré si...a ti el imposible que crei que jamás volveria a ver...pero como pasa el tiempo...ya somos adultos...y estas allí...en el altar casándose...y yo aqui sin poder hablar...con el hombre que no amo...por el...hoy no soy la que esta a tu lado...por el...volviste a ser un imposible para mi...ahora te vas...y puede que no vuelvas...el destino lo decidirá...si solo tu conmigo quieres estar o si simplemente no me veras. ..ya se que es tarde...pero este amor ya no podré ocultar...y tampoco el hijo que espero y que es tuyo...puede que pase bastante tiempo...pero no me importa solo te escribo esta carta para decirtelo...ayer te casaste...y hoy te iras...te amo no lo olvides...si hice lo que hice lo hice por ti..._

_Hoy yo me iré...por que por el hombre por el que te deje por el cuql sacrifique todo contigo...por el me iré...me mintio...me engaño con mi "mejor amiga"...le di el divorcio...si me buscas estare en la estación en el atardecer de las 6...y si no lo haces...no intentes bucarme me cambiare el nombre y mi aspecto para que nunca me llegues a encontrar..._

_adios..._

_Atentamente:la antes conocida como Serena Yvonne..._

_Posdata:siempre te amare recuerda...no te rindas hasta el final..._


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA MIS AMORES LES DEJI UN NUEVO CAPITULODE ESTE FIC Y VOY AVISANDO ACTUALIZARE PRONTO "HISTORIA DE UN IMPOSIBLE "**

**DISCLAIRMER : POKÉMON NO ME PERTECE ESTO SOLO ES UN FIC CREADO POR MI SERENAKETCHUM4445 CUALQUIER PARCECIDO ES MERA COINCIDENCIA**

**LES DEJO EL FIC GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Capitulo 2:Es tarde?**

Ash acababa de leer una carta...si esa carta...tenia dos opciones una buscar a serena y pedir el divorcio a may...o quedarse con su ahora esposa y fingir que no había leído esa carta...

Ash:debo ir a buscarte serena...

Ash miraba su reloj que indicaba que eran las 17:30 tenia solo media hora...media hora para ir con serena media hora para cambiar el error que hizo al casarse con la chica equivocada...

**17:48 pm-Estación de trenes**

Serena:no vendrá...

Mejor espero unos minutos mas...

**17:59 pm**

Ash:ya llegue...pero donde estará?serena!

Era tarde...Serena se habia ido en el tren sin saber que su amor si era correspondido...que el chico que tanto amaba estaría con ella...que el la amaba como ella a el...

Tarde...eso es lo que era...


	3. Chapter 3

BUENO ESTE ES EL FINAL ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO NO DUDEN EN COMENTAR SI LES GUSTO O QUIEREN QUE ACALARE ALGO...

DISCLAIRMER : POKÉMON NO ME PERTECE ESTO SOLO ES UN FIC CREADO POR MI SERENAKETCHUM4445 CUALQUIER PARCECIDO ES MERA COINCIDENCIA

AHORA SIN MAS DEMORAS EL FIC...

Capitulo 3-Final feliz?

**18:00 pm-Estación de trenes**

Ash:la perdi...nunca la vere...nunca vere...al niño que sera mi hijo...nunca...(Empieza a llorar mirando el suelo)Nunca debí dejarla sola...nunca debí abandonarla debi perdonarla yo la amo...

?:estas bien?

Ash:no...

?:porque?

Ash:la mujer que amo se ha ido y no volvera...solo...porque llegue tarde...

Serena:estas seguro ash ketchum?

Ash:como sabes...Serena! (La abraza y besa) dejare todo por ti te amo demasiado eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y el amor de mi vida serena pero...no que te ibas a las 6?

Serena:ash...llegaste un minuto antes de las 6 te vi...y quise ver que pasaba... (sonriendo)eres muy despistado jiji (besa a ash)

Ash:te amo y juro por arceus que nunca jamas te dejare que nunca llegare tarde otra vez (besa a serena) mañana mismo le dare los papeles del divorcio a may(sonriendo) vamos amor vamos bebito(sonriendo toca el vientre de serena donde estaria su futuro hijo)...

**Han Pasado 2 años...**

Serena estaba felizmente casada con ash y tenian un hijo identico a ash solo que su piel era un poco mas clara solo un poco pero era moreno como su padre...

Serena:amor gracias por todo...cumpliste tu promesa... (sonriendo)

Ash:no amor...sigo cumpliendola siempre estaré a tu lado nunca mas te dejare y nunca mas llegaré tarde... (besa a serena)

serena:te amo...

ash:y yo a ti... (se besan)

FIN...


End file.
